battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest
Event Overview The war rages on with Reaver forces continuing to relay in from their distant sectors. The constant onslaught has resulted in a dangerous escalation of Draconian power. Greta Spader has deployed her Typhoons into the fray, sparking the fury of veteran Forsaken forces. Captain Harlock is out for blood, calling all Forsaken to open conflict. The time for skirmishing has passed. These threats must be eradicated before the Forsaken are destroyed in the crossfire. Tempest will begin June 12th and will run until June 16th. Tempest will be a staggered start with the following times: Event Information Primary Mission Objective Players will be targeting sets of Warzone Targets to earn Points. Warzones will feature ships from the Draconian Empire and the Reaver Faction. Captains will be faced with the challenge of avoiding fire as the Draconians and Reavers clash in combat and are tasked with eliminating all forces present in the target. *Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. *Clearing all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. *Set A = 61 - 65 High level targets *Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets *Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets ALERT! - A new target type has been identified in this event as the full weight of the Reavers and Draconians collide in combat. This target has a large point payout per ship destroyed, but should only be approached by Captains with the highest levels of technology. Note: level 75 warzones are the new target type. We've removed the cap on set completion. You may now complete each set as many times as needed, and still get a completion bonus. Event Prizes Tier 1 15,000 - 45,000 Tier 2 35,000 - 110,000 Tier 3 1,000,000 - 4,000,000 Tier 4 2,250,000 - 7,500,000 Tier 5 10,000,000 - 12,500,000 Prize Redemption Tempest will feature a large pool of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem their points for prizes. Players will be able to redeem three prizes per tier. Target List For a more detailed Fleet Breakdown Visit BP-information.blogspot Key & Ships Used: *ES = Elite Salvage *RMD = Reaver Mothership Drone *Inter = Interdictor *Rad = Rad Shockwave *ECM = Destroyer ECM *RS = Reaver Scout *RDH = Reaver Defense Hulk *MCX = Missile Cruiser X *Charon/Hades *NC = Nuclear Cruiser *Reaper *GB = Grimshine's Berserker *RM = Reaver Mothership *PN = Proto-Nemesis *SCX = Strike Cruiser X *HLNC = High-Lander's Nuclear Cruiser *B = Berserker *Typhoon Bonus Points Payout *Set A Bonus starts at 1,500,000 points, and the completion bonus caps out at 2,000,000 points. *Set B Bonus starts at 500,000 points, and the completion bonus caps out at 750,000 points. *Set C Bonus starts at 15,000 points, and the completion bonus caps out at 50,000 points. *Prizes in Tiers 1 and 2 have had their cost lowered to match the new points payouts in the "C" Tier. *The targets in each set will contribute roughly the same amount of points as the first bonus. Uranium Bonus New Prizes Information Enforcer *A Draconian Mobile defense platform outfitted with twelve weapon slots, this dangerous back-channel Base Defender is best equipped with Radioactive Launcher Type weapons. High Armor and High Resistance means this hull will stand up to even the heaviest assault. Additionally, this hull boasts a 50% repair time modifier meaning it repairs in half the time normal ships do making it possible to keep your base defended more often. Impulse Launcher D92-F *A Heavy radioactive flechette launcher optimized for Base Defense Fleets. Its increased Salvo barrages helps to trigger shockwaves faster. Tips and Tricks Looking to up your game? Take a look at this post which gives some tips and tricks when approaching Warzone Targets - CLICK HERE. Prize Analysis This is a link to bpprof and what he is going to say about the raid "Tempest" and its prizes - http://bpprof.blogspot.sg/2014/06/tempest-new-prize-analysis-and-what-to.html BPprof prize analysis: "And what to get.... Yes - first of all you want the new stuff - Enforcer Hull '''and D92-F'. Best together, but the Enforcer will be useful even without a launcher. Other prizes worth thinking about (based on the video showing the prizes): Tier 5: '''Nuclear Cruiser '- NCs are the new MCX. They might not beat every base, but they are very useful in PvE. You want them. (a upgraded version may be coming in campaigns, likely as a limited blueprint. I still don't think I'd pass these up if I didn't have them) ' 'Tier 4: ' '''Hornet UAV '- If you don't have either UAV, the Hornet should be your first choice. The Dragonfly is a nice add-on, but not as your primary damage dealer. 'Javelin and Disrupter '''turret - these base defense turrets are used in the highest bases. The Javelin has been around a few times lately but the Disrupter has not been seen so often. '''Speed and Strike System 3 '- Yes you want these. * If you lack a nuclear weapon, get the D92F or the D92U, they could go on a lot of hulls and worked pretty well. '''Tier 3: Barracuda - nice FvF equalizer, relatively quick builds. Alloy Armor Specials (MC-3, CX-3, MX-3) '- tailor your protection against your expected targets. MC-3 is most common on base fleets. '''Countermeasures 3 Special '- for dedicated Countermeasure ships. '''Assault Disrupter D33-D - if you can't get a Disrupter turret, these are useful on Goliath/Rampart for base defense. Tier 2: Battle Cruiser - Versatile hull if you don't have it, cheap too (110k points). If you really can't get here, look for... Tier 1: Battle Barge A - ...and start building them insty repair with ballistics. Tiers 1-3: ' '''Hailstorm and Phalanx '(Anti-mortar and Anti-Missile) - these are always useful, lower level specials (non-3) aren't useful once you get a better version. '''Shredder Cannon - maybe not top priority, but these are going to get a lot more useful after the weapons update." Quotes Additional Facts Gallery Tempest_Event_Details.png|Event Details Tempest_Event_Prizes.png|Event Prizes Enforcer_Stats.png|Enforcer Stats Impulse_Launcher_D92-F.png|Impulse Launcher D92-F Stats 10402594_405866472886187_6135123020162606893_n.jpg|Nuclear Winter has come; After the Forsaken steal & perfected their drone tech, the Drac is now doing the same to the Reaver's nuke tech. Video Poll Related Pages *Facebook Event *Event Briefing *June Event - Tempest tips and tricks *Event Information *Event Information & Prizes Navigation Category:Events Category:Warzone Series Category:Reaver Faction